


Under the Moonlight

by Wizards_Curse



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizards_Curse/pseuds/Wizards_Curse
Summary: What are the secrets behind the piece of history? What are the reasons for their faithful meeting? The life of a yokai contains dominance, destruction and the joy of crushing the world beneath their hands. What they might not understand, are those who will always stay by their side, protect them, and share their victories.





	1. Prologue

I released my breath as I opened the chest, which had revealed a beautiful, bright red ruby. It glowed softly in the moonlight. I pressed my cheek against it, feeling it’s cold, smooth surface against my skin. I reached into a satchel, and pulled out the sapphire. I placed it together, inside the beautiful embroidered box. All my life, this was the one precious item I had owned which I had hidden away. If there was one thing that I could keep for eternity, I would keep these jewels. They symbolized the different aspects of life, and held great power. It was once prophesied, that the one who possessed them, are the ones who are guaranteed to succeed. They represent light and dark; day and night; summer and winter; peace and war. I was mesmerized by the power. 

My mouth twisted into a happy grin. Suddenly, I was pushed from behind. The wind in my lungs left my body as I stumbled forward, falling onto the dusty floor. My forehead came in contact with the tree in front of me. I had managed to grab onto the trunk, preventing myself from slipping onto the floor. I unwrapped my arms from the spruce wood and steadied myself onto my feet. I turned around, only to discover the sapphire I spent all my time and hard work retrieving, missing from the chest. I grumbled and walked over to pick up the box now only containing the ruby.

A shadow rapidly flew past, fluttering the leaves, causing them to fall onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted the sapphire in its grip. I glared angrily, and without warning, I chased after the figure tackling it to the floor. I wrapped my arms around torso, grabbing at my jewel. I wrenched the sapphire from his grasp, and stared hungrily at the gem. The thief had used the opportunity to escape from my grip. A icy cold voice spoke, breaking me away from my trance. “Not only are you not skilled at secrecy, you’re not skilled at protecting your loot from robbers either. I would appreciate it if you return to me what you stole from me.”

As the clouds slowly fade away, a silhouette revealed itself in the moonlight. It was a fox yokai. Long silver hair flowed around his figure, framing it perfectly. His dark violet eyes, glowing like amethysts glared down at me. A kitsune I thought with glee. “It is not you that the treasure belongs to, but me. I do not wish for thieves stealing from my villages.” ‘Cold’, I thought. I took a step forward as if to bow, and opened my mouth to speak, when the forest around me erupted into flames. Fire, in the shade of dark blue flared angrily, covering the sky with smoke. The calm, mysterious aura around us darkened, and the forest was filled with chaos. Fox fire. I gritted my teeth. This fox had just ruined my night of domination and enjoyment. I am now irritated. I loved my onslaught activities, and success in obtaining treasure. He had destroyed the rare night I succeed in both. Nobody, ever dares anger me and live to tell the tale.

I reached out with my claws, and pounced, ready to attack. With all the strength I could find in my moments of anger, I struck with aggression, only to be further displeased when all I had destroyed were piles of granite, torn down by the force I used. I have a hatred for losing. I hated loss with a passion. While I was blinded with rage, I couldn’t pay attention to the battle, nor my surroundings. In outrage, I attacked and destroyed all that reached my claws. Trees were torn down, the pathways were cracked and destroyed. I had somehow even caused the destruction of a river. I attacked into I could no longer continue. I was exhausted, half from actual use of strength, half from just lack of perseverance. Not once, had I even been able to touch the fox yokai. He moves with incredible speed along with high guards.  

“You have quite the temper,” he smirked, finally speaking after the battle had started. “I admire your strength, but winning a fight not only require brutal strength and willingness to fight, but also skills. You rather lack intelligence.” My lips curled into a smile. Despite my resentment towards defeat, this could turn out rather successful. “Then join me,” I breathed heavily, “You have the skills, and I have the strength. We could dominated the world.” I drew in my breath. From my position on the floor, I must have looked really pathetic from my position, defeated, sprawled across the floor. “I rather like the sound of that,” he smirked, beaming. “My name is Tomoe.” My eyes lit up. I released the breath I was holding in. “I’m Akura ou.” I replied, introducing myself. He reached out his hand to help me up from the floor.

I took it.


	2. Murder

La La La, the music flared quite nice in my ears. 

...

It was a typical autumn morning. The gloomy castle filled with dead corpses laid across the murky floors. It had been twenty years since we’ve first met. Over the two rather short but entertaining decades, we had taken over the yokai world, with a seat of power. I leaned back on my favourite chair, rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Laid in front of me, are piles stacked with all of my favourite dishes. I grinned happily to myself. Three hours prior, Tomoe and I had just been enjoying ourselves with the destruction of another little village. Humans, how pathetic. So weak. “My lord” a servant bowed, trembling as he spoke. I peered through my heavy eyelid down at the foul creature. “Yes?” I snorted. “You-ou have a visitor, master Akura ou. He is waiting-ing outside. ” I sighed, rather annoyed. There is always  _ someone _ who is willing to interrupt my meals. What did I do to deserve this? I raised from my lovely chair and strolled to the front door, servants tailing nervously behind me.

“Good morning, lord Akura ou. Tis nice to see you today.” a loud robotic voice said, it’s effect whipping through my mind. I raised my head further up to see a fairly well dressed yokai standing in front of me. He was possibly a few inches taller, which was rather annoying. He had this smirk on his face, that I wish I could just wipe off. Acting snobby in front of the enemy was  _ my _ thing! I gritted my teeth together. How dare this foul creature not show respect to me! Who does he think he is? “Excuse me, but who are you?” I demanded angrily. The yokai raised his hands as if surrendering. “Relax, I’m not here to fight. I’m simply here to ask for your co-operation!” I raised my left eyebrow, surprised. “Yeah, and you’re going to  _ attempt _ to kill me, aren’t you?” I laughed coldly. “Honestly though, we all know that you wouldn’t succeed in that. With my immortal body, you aren’t even close to being my match.” The yokai’s nostrils flared dangerously, yet it didn’t even falter me. Hell, it didn’t even  _ bother _ me. I enjoyed doing that to people/yokais alike. Although the pathetic humans who ever dared to even  _ try  _ to defy me never saw the next sunrise. I made sure if that.

“There is always a way to succeed, and I will be the first to find it!” The wolf yokai warned threateningly. “I can promise that.” I stifled a nervous laugh - at my annoyance - , but quickly regained my confidence. “You can try” I replied, cracking off. “Do you really think I could be beaten that easily? If I could, wouldn’t I’ve been dead already, considering all the failures of enemies I’ve had?” “You’re friend did.” Wait -  _ what? _ “I have no clue what your blabbering about”, I stood up, straightening my back as tall as I possibly could (which was pretty tall for a yokai). My sudden show of insecurities had just convinced the yokai to proceed. “The rumours are all over the place, you know. Everyone knows that Tomoe had won against you in battle. Well, probably not anyone, but I certainly know about that. Heard it from all the yokais around. You would be surprised how quickly information sprea-”  _ Crunch _ The yokai’s head whipped to the side due to the impact of my incredible fists. Blood poured out of the wound dripping down his sides, and onto the floor. He whimpered in pain, holding his tears back. He was no match to me. Just as easy to take down as the humans. At least they have _ some _ form of skill other than annoying their component to death. I doubt they would have succeeded though.

“AKURA OU!” a scream of frustration ranged throughout the castle halls. I whipped my head to see… Tomoe. “Yeah?” I asked. This gotta be interesting. “Where did you put my-” Tomoe stopped in surprise, staring down at the limp form of the wolf yokai I had just severely injured. He breathed slowly to control his annoyance, and patience. “How many times have I told you...” his voice trailed off when he saw  _ his _ precious sandals on my foot, stained with blood. He growled angrily, and I just laughed. I loved his reactions when I do things like that. It’s always amusing to watch. Tomoe smiled along as well. “Hey Tomoe,” I started, “you know, this yokai was just being annoying so I…” His expression then turned dead serious. He took a few moments to think. “They will come after you. It’s their nature to. They live in packs around the woods. It’s their nature to take revenge.” Tomoe warned me, his voice filled with concern. “No need to worry,” I smiled, “They will be no match for me anyways.” I smiled at swung my fist playfully in the air just to prove my point.

“Don’t underestimate your enemies.”

...I frowned. Other than quarrels about the concerns of me stealing his ever so precious items, and my “foolish” decisions, we usually got along pretty well. I rather dislike the fact that he is disagreeing with me, and is trying to give me “battle tips.” I am quite the fighter myself. “Think what you want” I growled angrily, stomping off into the woods, leaving Tomoe behind me. Feeling rather angered and bothered at what Tomoe said, I left for the yokai’s festival. As I made my great entrance, and eyes were pointed my way, and whispers of respect filled the room (at least I hope they are of respect. They better be.) Strolling down the path, I caught glances everywhere I walked. They particularly worshipped me. Tapestries were hanged up with rusty nails, pinned to the tree trunks. As the day neared to an end, I made the decision to return back to the castle. After blowing off most of my steam, I was ready for dinner.

**…**

It has been a week since the “incident” with the wretched wolf yokai. I was lounging at the front door, enjoying the rather “fresh” air (by fresh air, I meant filled with the metallic smell of human blood, duh), when a long strand of smoke surrounded me. The smoke came from inside the castle.  _ Must have been Tomoe playing with fox fire _ I thought rather irritated. That was until I saw Tomoe’s long beautiful hair peek out from the tree he was resting on, a few hundred meters ahead. I jumped up to my feet and swung open the door, to reveal a trail of fire, starting from my bedroom. I gritted my teeth in anger. Whoever it was, had tried to burn me alive. Not that it would’ve cause me any harm, but if my possible enemy was willing to risk going  _ this _ far to try to harm me, it meant no good. My eyes bore into my chest of burning souvenirs, spoils of war I had collected over the last twenty years. I was so angry, you could basically  _ see _ the smoke rising from my ears. I was just about to explode until…

BOOM!


End file.
